A Missed Date
by wisegirl71301
Summary: This is about a missed date between Tony and Ziva and how it all unfolds
1. The beginning

Hope you guys enjoy I haven't written in forever so please tell me what you think but no flames please.

"What do you mean you can't fix it I thought that you would be able to fix it in a little bit of time and then it would be good as new." Anthony Dinozzo nearly yelled at the technician who calmly looked at him and said that the type of cable box that he had was very rare and that the parts for it would need to be shipped in from Japan. The guy then gave him a voucher for a free appointment and said that this appointment would be complementary. Still upset about not being to watch his new movie he had just purchased he showed the man to the door and then decided to fool around on his laptop and was looking at a video on youtube when an add for an online dating site came up and he clicked on the link.

Meanwhile Ziva David was across town trying to learn her 7th language ASL. While she was watching a youtube video a random ad came up for a dating site and she clicked on it. Opening up the home page to the website she looked at the services that they offered and saw that they had a free trial for those who were looking to chat with someone anonymously with no strings attached she quickly clicked on that link and saw that she had to create a profile and include a picture but it did not have to be of her so she decided that she would do the picture that Tony had taken in Paris as you couldn't see her face and she looked completely anonymous she then had to answer a few questions about herself so she pulled out her phone and called Abby and asked her to come over ASAP. Once Abby was at her apartment she explained to her, her dilemma and Abby quickly squealed and said that she would be happy to help her out then Ziva pulled up the page so that they could look over the questions and see which they could answer first the questions were,

What is your favorite Color?

What do you want in a man?

What do you do for work?

What i your favorite food?

What do you want from a relationship?

What is your political party?

Wisegirl 11/17/15


	2. May all your questions be answered

Ziva and Abby were looking at the screen and wonder how to answer all the questions they decided that they would just go down the list and answer the questions as they went.

"Okay, the first question is what it your favorite color?" said Abby looking at Ziva with wide eyes. Ziva had to think about it for a minute and then decided that she would

pick Teal because it was the color of the Ocean and the color of her favorite stone as a child. With a few minutes to type in the answer her and Abby went on to the next

question, "what is the one thing every man should have? Ziva really had to think about that for a minute and she realized that the one thing a man should have is a

good sense of humor. Abby stared at Ziva for a moment wondering why the Mossad Officer hadn't just put handsome like everyone else did. They then moved on to

the next question which was, What do you do for work? Ziva was very torn with this one as she knew that she didn't want to lie but she also couldn't put the whole

truth because it could jeopardize her life and the lives of her whole team. Since her and Abby couldn't decide they decided that they were going to take a very short

break as they had only been at it for 15 minutes Ziva got out the peanut butter while Abby made the popcorn. When Abby saw Ziva holding the peanut butter she

looked like she was going to vomit. Ziva asked her what was up and Abby quickly replied that she wanted to know why she was mixing peanut butter and popcorn.

Ziva then regaled her of movie nights with Tony and how she too had thought it disgusting until she tried it the first time and now there was no better combination in

the world and nothing else tasted quite as good on movie nights. Once they had their snack all set they sat back down at the computer and decided to finishing

answering the questions and playing around with the website a little before Abby went home seeing as it was almost 11.

Once they were back at the computer they clicked on the answer box and then something struck Abby

"Why don't you simply write that you work for the government, it is very vague yet actually an answer and that way you can take the conversation in any direction

with them not just talking about your work!" Ziva gave Abby a hug and said that she was a genius before finishing answering all the questions and signing on to the

website.

TBC

(Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that all those who celebrate thanksgiving has a happy one)

11/30/15 Wisegirl71301


	3. Tony wants it all

_**Tony was sitting on his couch bummed that he couldn't watch his new movie on his new tv. After a few minutes he remembered that his computer had a disc jack and he**_

 _ **could watch the movie on that when he was setting up the movie an ad popped up for fancy new dating site offering a free trial so thinking why not he clicked on the ad.**_

 _ **When he got to the homepage he decided to create an account. Once he had put in all of the boring stuff like his name and age he saw that they had some more**_

 _ **interesting questions so he decided to call McGee and have him come over to help him answer the questions. McGee came over right away saying that he would never**_

 _ **miss an opportunity to see Tony embarrass himself. Tony and McGee both looked at the questions and started to answer them. Both of them sat down at the computer**_

 _ **and looked at the first question, What is your favorite color? Tony and McGee both agreed that his favorite color is blue. Okay next question, What is one thing do you**_

 _ **want in a woman? Tony had to think about it for a minute and then decided that he wanted a woman who loves a sense of humor. Another question was what do you do**_

 _ **for work? Tony and McGee were both stumped on how to answer this so they decided that they would order a pizza while they were trying to figure out the answer to**_

 _ **what exactly his job is. After they both their full of pizza they decided that they should simply write that he worked for the government so that**_

 _ **peo** **ple**_ _ **wouldn't ask him**_ _ **about his job. They looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11pm so he sent McGee home and signed onto the website...**_

 _ **Hahahahahahaha Cliffhanger follow to find out more**_

 _ **Next update within the next week**_

 _ **12/15/15 wisegirl71301**_


	4. Movies and Murder

AN= Hi Guys sorry this is a little bit late even though I have been on break school work has kept me very busy and my personal life is a bit out of wack. Anyways hope you all enjoy.

Tony was looking around the sight and immediately saw to women that seemed interesting one was Pizzaluvr22 and kickass101 he went to send them both alerts when

Pizzaluvr22 took down her profile apparently she found her match so he messaged kickass101 and asked her if they could chat. He then went to grab a beer from the

fridge while he was waiting for her to respond.

* * *

Across town Ziva was checking out the website she saw a lot of old men looking for young women and a lot of young people who just wanted to have a good time. She found 2 people who she liked movieluvr30 and zakattack. she was looking at both the profiles and she saw that zakattack was only 20 years old and that was kind of young. She then was about to message movieluvr30 when he messaged her requesting a chat. She accepted it and then began to type a message.

* * *

(regular= Ziva, **bold=Tony** )

kickass101: Hi, there I am new to this sight so we should just talk.

 **movieluvr30: Hey, I'm also new here so we can just talk for a little bit.**

kickass101: okay sounds good before we start can we agree on a few things, 1) never ask me about work, 2) I do not plan to meet you unless we both decide that we like each other enough for that. What do you think?

 **movieluvr30: Okay I can agree with that. So what do you want to talk about?**

kickass101: well we can start by telling each other a few interesting details about ourselves. As long as you agree that we shouldn't talk about anything personal.

(At that Tony was beginning to think that he should probably talk about movies and see if she was interested in them.

 **movieluvr30: Well I love movies as you can tell by my username. Do you have any favorites?**

kickass101: Well do not make fun of me but my favorite movie is "The Black Pirate" I once saw it when I was on a plane and now love it.

 **movieluvr30: Wow that is a great movie definitely a classic. Well if we do decide to go on a date then we should definitely watch that movie.**

(Both Ziva's and Tony's phones wring and they need to go to work)

kickass101: I need to go my boss just called.

 **movieluvr30: me too. Until tomorrow.**

At the crime scene both Ziva and Tony arrive at the same time and both are distracted thinking about the person that they met online. Gibbs has Tony canvasing and Ziva taking photos so they are separated which is good because that way the other wouldn't notice that they were distracted.

AN: I am so so so so sorry that this took this long to update but my life has been super stressful. Any way hope you enjoy and hopefully I will have more time and will be updating soon.

Wisegirl71301 1/27/16


End file.
